Perdóname mamá
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Ritsuka un día en la vida de Ritsuka, un día con su mamá...


**Perdóname mamá**

_Yami Horus: ¡Salutaciones, saludos, saluditos, saludotes, salucitas! (XD) Este es mi primer fic de Loveless, espero que les agrade a todos aquellos que lo lean. (no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas 100% angst, por lo general incluyo mucha comedia para dar un final feliz :P)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Loveless" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yun Kouga_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté temprano en la mañana, me encanta despertar así: con la tenue luz de los rayos del sol filtrándose en mi ventana, (sin tener que soportar el escándalo monótono del despertador). Ya había despertado, pero me no me quería levantar, algo me decía que no era buena idea, pero si no lo hacía me tendría problemas, así que más o menos a los diez minutos me levanté y me alisté para llevar acabo mi día.

Bajé las escaleras y pasé a saludar a mi hermano mayor. Prendí algo de incienso y recé un poco. (_"Semei… ¡Cómo te extraño!" _Pensé_) _Escuché pasos venir desde la cocina y temiendo lo que vendría rogué mentalmente porque no sucediera lo que temía escuchar…

— Es una tontería, — Escuché decir a mamá—… los muertos no escuchan, entiende que son solo tonterías Ritsuka.

— Pero, el sacerdote nos dijo en el funeral de Semei que…— Intenté defender mi punto de vista.

— ¡Calla! — Gritó ella.

— P-pero mamá…

— ¡No me llames así! — Me gritó— Tu no mereces llamarme así… tu no debes llamarme así… ¡Solamente Ritsuka me llama así! — llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, se acercó velozmente y lo levanto sobre mí; pero papá la tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Corre Ritsuka! — Me dijo. No dudé dos veces, tomé mi mochila y me fui corriendo. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron y cuando me detuve a tomar aire ya casi llegaba a la escuela.

Aún era temprano, así que podía sentarme a leer y esperar pacientemente a que llegaran los demás. Tomé el libro de mi mochila, de Nietzsche "Así hablo Zaratustra". Pero n pude concentrarme, mis pensamientos estaban en otro sitio, con otra persona. Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo era el anterior Ritsuka? ¿Por qué mamá odia tanto al Ritsuka que soy ahora?

Esto me hace pensar en mi verdadero nombre, Loveless (sin amor) el que no tiene amor, (Hay una gran veracidad en esto, pues mi propia madre no me ama) Esto duele… duele mucho. Mi nombre no debería ser Loveless, debería ser Heartless (sin corazón) así no tendría que sufrir, no sentiría ni dolor, ni pena, ni tristeza., así como los Zero no sienten dolor físico yo quisiera que este corazón no sintiera dolor. Lo mejor sería ser Heartless…

Pasaron las horas y cuando me di cuenta ya habían terminado las clases. Fui entonces a la biblioteca a ayudar a Yuiko con los ejercicios de escritura que ella no comprendía. Permanecimos ahí una hora hasta que Yuiko tuvo que regresar a su casa. La verdad yo ya no tenía ningún asunto pendiente en aquél lugar, pero no quería irme, prefiero estar en la escuela todo el día que tener que sufrir escuchando esas palabras que me lanza mi madre como flechas, en la escuela me siento libre de esa tortura, ese martirio se mantiene lejos de mí, este es mi refugio, mi fortaleza, pero inevitablemente tendré que llegar a casa, e inevitablemente, algún día, deberé aceptar que mi madre me odia.

Preferiría que mamá me golpeara, que me hiriera, me ahorcara, me envenenara, me empujara por las escaleras, preferiría mil veces que lastimara físicamente. Preferiría que la próxima vez que alce el filo del cuchillo contra mí no haya escapatoria alguna para esta criatura inútil, que mi sangre fluya libremente y mi alma abandone este lugar, así ya no causaré tanto dolor, prefiero desaparecer de la faz de este mundo con tal de que mamá vuelva a sonreír.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por un rato, mis pies se movían solos, yo simplemente los seguía. Caminé por un rumbo desconocido y luego me hallé con una ruta familiar (No puedo ni perderme como se debe) En eso vi a alguien caminar hacia mí, era mamá, iba al mercado a comprar los ingredientes de la cena. Ella me miró, no pude evitar esa mirada, mis ojos se humedecieron y poco después sentí unas lágrimas caer de mi rostro ("¿_Por qué caen estas lágrimas?" _Pensaba yo)

Mamá se acercó ¿Por qué? Cerré los ojos fuertemente y esperé lo peor, pero en vez de eso sentí como una de sus manos acaricia mi cabeza.

— Mi pequeño Ritsuka— me dijo— Me tenías tan preocupada, ya es tan tarde y tú aún no estás en casa. ¿Te extraviaste? No llores, es normal, cualquiera puede despistarse de camino a casa. — Me abrazó gentilmente— Vamos, seca esas lágrimas y acompaña al mercado a tu mamá ¿Si?

La miré sorprendido, tenía un nudo en la garganta así que solo pude asentir en respuesta. Sequé mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter y partí al lado de mamá. Parece que el anterior Ritsuka solía acompañarla al mercado, pues cada vez que escogía algo me preguntaba cómo se veía. _"¿Esta col se ve bien Ritsuka?" "¿¡Ya viste los precios!" "Escoge algo para el postre"_ No recuerdo nada de cómo era antes, pero parece que soy igual a esa persona en algo porque nada de lo que dije la molestó _"Son mejores la coles del otro puesto" "Creí que ese precio era normal" "Hm… no sé que escoger… ¿Qué tal zarzamoras para un pastel?"_

Caminamos juntos de regreso a casa, yo cargaba las compras para no molestar a mamá (aunque se notaba que apenas y podía con ellas, no sé pro que quise hacerme el fuerte). Llegamos y mamá me mandó directo a mi habitación, dijo que me llamaría apenas llegara papá. Obedecí sonriendo por ver a mi mamá tan contenta, al entrar revisé los mensajes en mi celular y me encontré con que Soubi estaba muy preocupado por no encontrarme en ningún sitio, le devolví el mensaje para que estuviera tranquilo.

Mamá me llamó, bajé las escaleras con algo de incertidumbre, los vi sentados y riendo. Que hermosa visión fue aquella, si Semei hubiera estado presente sería perfecto. Esa escena parecía un hermoso sueño, un momento que quería fuera eterno, más al terminar, supe que fue un instante efímero que no sé si podrá repetirse alguna vez. Con este pensamiento subo a mi habitación, me preparo para descansar, cierro mis ojos y lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

Perdóname mamá, perdóname por no ser la persona que tu quieres que sea… simplemente no puedo hacerlo, este Ritsuka que tú ves es todo lo que queda en este cuerpo, el Ritsuka que tu amas desapareció un día y no sé si regresará, pero si lo hace, espero que tu sonrisa también lo haga y que sea más amplia aún. Por favor perdóname por ser el motivo de tu tristeza, perdóname por ser tan indeseable. Perdóname por ser así, perdóname por ser yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami Horus: Si… ya sé… -.-uu un angst cortito y medio raro, sólo un momento entre Ritsua y su querida mamá(8D). ¡Y por si no lo saben, críticas, dudas sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review por triplicado! Porque no se les van a caer las manos. ¡Matta ne!_


End file.
